Episode 6 (2011)
An × Unexpected × Task (イガイ×ナ×カダイ, Igai × Na × Kadai) is the 6th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on November 6th, 2011. Overview The Gourmet Hunters Menchi and Buhara task the applicants to cook a pork dish with meat from the worlds most dangerous pig for the Second Phase, to the annoyance of applicants. Summary Gon and Kurapika reach the gate to the next exam site and look for Leorio. Gon feels chills, then sees Hisoka pointing to Leorio sitting under a tree. Leorio is dazed and he cannot remember the encounter with Hisoka and how he got hit in the face. Gon and Kurapika opt not to tell him what really happened. Killua finds them, saying that he cannot believe they managed to come. Gon says they just followed Leorio's unique cologne, which Killua finds strange. Satotz bids goodbye and the gate opens to reveal a mansion with a sprawling garden that is set up for cooking. Menchi and Buhara introduce themselves as Gourmet Hunters and examiners. Menchi states the Second Phase involves cooking, and the applicants laugh and deride both their profession and test given. Satotz, who is watching from a tree, is worried about the applicants' passing rate. Todo, a wrestler, asks what will they cook, and Buhara tasks them to cook pork from the Visca Forest Preserve around the mansion. Menchi states that they will judge the dishes by its taste and presentation and that the exam is finished if they are already full. Upon signal, the applicants dash to the forest, and later discover they are to each hunt a Great Stamp, the wildest, carnivorous boars in the world. They seem oblivious to most attacks, are deadly and are hard to take down. Gon is trying to catch one whose horns become stuck in a tree trunk when apples from the tree fall on the boar's head and knock it unconscious. Discovering its "Achilles' heel," many of the applicants are able to bring back boars, to the surprise of the examiners. Most of them just roast the pig, to the annoyance of Menchi. Kurapika presents his pork dish in a different way, but Menchi does not like the taste. When Buhara and Menchi are full, she promptly fails all of them. The applicants are surprised by the decision, and Todo destroys his workstation out of anger. Menchi explains that they have not exerted effort in creating a pork dish that both examiners find delicious. Hanzo comments that all pork dishes are the same, and he receives nagging from an angry and insulted Menchi. Buhara tells himself that Menchi's bad habit is showing again. Menchi concludes that they are not worthy because they are not willing to take risks and try new things. Todo berates her, but she just dismisses him, prompting him to attack out of frustration. Buhara retaliates by knocking him off with just a large sweep of his hand. Menchi tells Buhara not to interfere, but Buhara merely says that had he not interfered, Menchi would have killed Todo. Menchi stands and juggles her numerous knives while telling them that Gourmet Hunters venture into danger to seek ingredients and that every Hunter knows some form of martial arts. According to her, the applicants' lack of focus and unwillingness to experiment are enough to disqualify them. Satotz contacts the Committee about the situation. An airship hovers above the site as an elderly man jumps from it, landing on two feet, creating a crater. Menchi acknowledges him as Chairman Netero. The Chairman asks Menchi if she really failed them because of their unwillingness to try new things. Menchi admits losing her cool after her profession was insulted and making the exam harder. She informs him that she will resign as an examiner and asks the Chairman to re-do the Second Phase. The Chairman proposes that Menchi thinks of another task, and she has to show them how to do it. Menchi requests the Chairman to bring them all to Split Mountain, where Spider Eagle eggs are located. The re-test involves getting the so-called "Dream Eggs" dangling on webs at the ravine. Menchi even demonstrates how to procure the eggs by jumping onto the ravine and dangling on the webs, getting the eggs without falling, and timing the jump so she would be carried up by an updraft. The applicants who are not fazed by the task, jump to get the eggs. Some of the applicants fall to their deaths, failing to realize that they should have waited for the updraft. The other applicants rely on Gon's senses, who signals when to release their grips from the webs. They cook the eggs and find them delicious. Gon shares the egg to Todo, who also enjoys it. Menchi tells him that they risk their lives for the joy of discovering delicious food like the dream eggs. Todo is humbled and asserts he will try again next year. The applicants learn that being a Hunter requires a great amount of determination, regardless of type. Only 42 applicants remain. Characters in Order of Appearance Manga & Anime Differences * The whole ''sushi'' exam is removed from the anime, making Menchi and Buhara's test consist only of evaluating how well the applicants cook the Great Stamp boars. * The updraft scene is not in the manga, where they simply climb back up. * The scene with apples falling on the Great Stamp's head is only in the anime. Navigation es:Episodio 6 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Hunter Exam arc